


Going Beyond.

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: My Hero Academia and Supergirl crossover.Set years after the events of the Anime, Izuku Midoriya is a pro-hero and a new generation of students had enrolled in U.A’s hero course.





	1. To overcome a crisis in front of you....

It’s Kara’s first year at UA high school. She doesn’t know anyone and already has a pre-existing reputation ahead of her from her sister making it to pro-hero status. Alex was her hero and she couldn’t possibly live to that status. Kara barely made it past the entrance exam - but not without constantly being compared to her sister. ‘Man, Alex could do that without breaking a sweat.’ This didn’t help Kara’s anxiety. At. All. 

She thought of dropping out after that week, but another certain nervous support student convinced her to stay: Lena Luthor. 

When Kara had gone into a fitting for a prototype suit for herself, she met the shy - yet brilliant - introvert Lena Luthor. 

Kara’s quirk was called ‘reflex’, quite a spontaneous quirk, but it allowed her to react to urgent situations in an instant. Whether that be catching a mug from falling or sprinting 50 meters to save a child in the street. She needed a costume that both enhanced her quirk AND gave her more motion in the joints. Her train of thought was cut off by the sight of Lena Luthor. She could’ve been a model had she not chosen to be part of the support course. Kara was smitten, being frozen in place at the sight of her. 

‘Miss Danvers?’ Lena called for her. Kara didn’t realize Lena had a list next to her of the heroes for the day. Since her last name was ‘Danvers’ she was fairly early on the list. 

Kara stepped on a small platform with 3 mirrors adjacent to each other. 

‘Ok….’ lena began. ‘I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna need to get a little close.’ 

Kara.exe stopped working. Was this real? Before Kara knew it, Lena was on her knee, measuring her pant leg length. Lena was gently manipulating her body, measuring her collar, arms, waist & writing it all down after each measurement. Lena had finished measuring and was back over to her computer. 

‘This is why I prefer working on girls.’ Lena said with a slight smirk. 

‘Wait what?’ 

‘Guys are all weird about it. You’re not. Makes my job easier.’ Lena said with another smirk over the top of her computer. 

Kara was flustered, stuttering her way onto words.

‘Your quirk is quite cool. You’d make an excellent rescue hero.’ 

‘Uh-Thanks. I never put much thought into it. I was accepted under recommendation.’ 

‘Danvers. Danvers. Why does that sound familiar?’ Lena. 

Kara was sweating bullets. The last thing she needed was her new crush gushing about her sister. 

‘Meh. I guess it’s not important.’ Lena continues typing in Kara’s measurements. 

‘Alright. You’re all finished. I should have a hero costume ready for ya by the end of the week.’ 

Kara left flustered. She wanted to ask Lena out - but was it too soon? Was Lena even gay? What would her hero costume look like? All these questions floated around in her head as she headed home. She needed to talk to her sister. Alex Danvers is the protege of Izuku ‘Deku’ Midoriya, inheritor of ‘One For All’ - and the shadow she lived in. 

Her whole life Kara had been pressured into ‘living up to her sister’. It was public knowledge Alex was chosen to be the next Symbol of Peace. How could she *possibly* live up to that?? 

She wasn’t looking where she was going and ran into - quite literally - her sister. 

‘Slow down there. I’m the one with superspeed, remember? What’s up? Your quirk should’ve stopped you.’ 

‘Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Stupid inconsistent quirk.’ Kara’s face was bright red. She knew her sister would get the truth out of her eventually. She always did. It seemed childish to her to fall for a girl she’d just met, but she did. 

And she fell hard. 

She started barely slipping back into her own head before Alex abruptly pulled her back to reality. 

‘Who is she?’ 

‘What? Who’s who? Her? I’m a she! I’m fine Alex.’ Kara stuttering her way through the sentence. 

‘Kara. C’mon, I know when you’re distracted. Especially by girls.’ 

Kara was moments from fainting. The cat was out of the bag. 

‘So. Who is she?’ 

‘Lena Luthor.’ Kara said in a high voice, nervous as hell. 

‘LUTHOR? The SUPPORT?!’ Wow. You’re lucky she’s gay.’ 

Kara’s heart skipped a beat. She needed to get back to U.A. 

THE NEXT DAY

Kara was going to be introduced to her dorm room during the school year.   
Following the card Present Mic gave her, she ventured into the labyrinth that is U.A.’s dorm rooms. Fighting her way through the sea of incoming students, both hero and not, she got to her room. Almost immediately, her bag was jostled from her hand and onto the floor. 

She knelt down to meet a helping hand and familiar face: Lena Luthor. 

‘Hey. Danvers? Right?’ 

Once again, Kara’s mind went blank. 

‘Y-yeah. Hey-uh. You go me out sometime? (Translation: wanna go out with me sometime?) ‘

Lena was caught a little off-guard. Her face filled with confusion. 

‘Uh, yes?’ 

‘I mean it’s ok if you don’t want to. I totally understand. We just met and - ‘

‘I said yes.’ 

Kara responded as any normal person would - by picking up the rest of her stuff, going into her room, and shutting the door. 

Kara slumped against the door, still in a state of panic. A moment passed before she realized she’d left Lena standing in the hall with that response. 

‘Lena! I’m so sor-‘ 

Kara opened the door to a completely empty hallway. Accepting that she’s blown her chance, she does back into her dorm room with defeat. 

Little known to Kara, was that Lena had done the same. Lena went into her dorm room directly across from Kara’s thinking Kara had ‘run’ from her. 

Lena was heartbroken that she’d finally said ‘yes’ to something. All of her friends had been setups just to troll her, so she never trusted anyone again. That’s why she applied to be support - helping others while also being left alone. There was something about Kara that she trusted immediately. She couldn’t put her finger one what it was, but she knew she wouldn’t be betrayed. But she built her hope up for nothing. Pulling her knees up to herself, she curled against the door. After a few minutes, she left for her workshop. It was noon and everyone had gone for lunch before Present Mic’s lecture on behavior in the dorms. She wasn’t hungry and had heard the speech before. Taking all the secret paths she knew from her summer class, her workshop was empty- just the way she liked it. 

She needed to take her mind off of Kara. At least for today, and maybe talk to her later, she threw herself at her work. Picking up the first blueprint she could find she started work on a hero named: ‘Reflex’ 

It’s Kara Danvers. 

It must’ve been some cruel twist of fate that she just had to work on her suit first. But she went ahead and started on it anyways…

She told herself that it wasn’t Kara, that she had to remove her emotions from the project and exclusively work around the quirk. 

Most other heroes could control when their quirks activate, but had no control over it. Kara had the opposite problem. 

Lena drew at least 5 different drafts of the suit, each sleeker than the last. Removing a bit of fabric here, loosening up around the joints over there….

But she couldn’t let go of her obsession with the girl next door. 

By morning her dorm walls were covered in costume prototypes for Kara. Her obsession functioned as procrastination, as she hadn’t touched the other heroes’ suits.   
Kara seemed shy, quite reserved, her costume had to match the personality. 

The costume was black, with silver accents. The main bodysuit ended at the elbows, with sleeves being put on separately. At the hips were the loose-fitting cargo pants, giving Kara the necessary protection with debris while still keeping her mobile. The suit had a large cape attached to it, giving a larger-than-life profile to her letting people know she was on the way. It kept in line with All Might’s famous catchphrase ‘I am here!’. 

Waiting until she knew Kara had to attend the mandatory entrance seminar and would be gone for a while, she snuck into Kara’s room and placed the suit (which was folded diligently in a briefcase) on the bed stand next to Kara’s bed. 

Knowing she’d have the next 2 hours to herself, she went to the dining hall for breakfast and coffee. Bringing her laptop with her, she went to work on her next hero suit. She had found herself in a rhythm, time lost meaning to her. she couldn’t - no matter how hard she tried - get Kara out of her head. She heard someone come down to the cafeteria….

...It was Kara.

Lena slumped in her chair, slowly starting to put away her work. 

‘Oh hey...lena was it?’ Kara was trying to play it off super cool, as if nothing happened, as if she wasn’t massively in love with the raven-haired girl. 

‘Y-yeah...Um...Kara was it?’

‘Yeah.’ 

The two awkwardly paused, not knowing how to continue the conversation. 

‘So...how’s the hero outfit doing for ya?’ Asked Lena, trying desperately to cut the ice on the situation. 

‘Uh, it’s great. Haven’t had much time to break it in though.’ 

‘Yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time while the school gets through paperwork.’ 

The pair loosened up, with the conversation focusing on hero suits, quirks & Lena suggesting how Kara could improve hers.

‘Um, I know we’ve just met. But -‘ Kara started to ask her out, when Lena interrupted.

‘I’m off Friday night. There’s an expo I’ve been invited to. Wanna be my plus one?’ 

Without hesitation, Kara gives a ‘yes’. 

Lena begins packing her things up. 

‘Ok then...see you friday.’ Lena says with a smile.

‘Um..how will I contact you?’ Kara nervously stammers out. 

‘I have your number.’ Lena Lena finishes with a cock of her eyebrow and a head tilt. not immediately giving a reason behind it. ‘...as support, I have everyones.’ 

LATER THAT NIGHT. 

Kara laid in her dorm room, thinking about how strangely ‘successful’ her day was. She’d never thought she’d get this far, especially not this early in her UA career. She thought hours had passed as she stared at the ceiling, her trance was broken from a knock on her door. Opening the door fully, she met lena standing there. 

‘Hey do you wanna -‘ ’ Lena began to speak but trailed off. 

‘Yes!’ Kara excitedly jumped in, answering the question. 

‘Awesome.’ Lena’s shoulders relaxed. ‘Wanna come down, help with suit consulting?’ 

Kara was caught off-guard, she thought lena was asking for a date, but went with the suit-consulting anyways. 

‘sure.’ Kara agrees. Lena had talked the whole way down to her workshop. Explaining in detail how she’d already thought of all the improvements of her new suit. Kara didn’t understand a word of the whole thing, but went along just to avoid being a buzzkill. 

Once there, Kara saw what Lena had been working on. The suit’s design remained fairly similar, with the silver accents being kept. The cape, however, was removed while the base black was replaced with a brighter blue color & a flip-down visor was added for debris. The whole thing was displayed in the middle of the room on a to-scale mannequin of Kara. 

‘I- wow. Sure kept yourself busy.’ Kara admired Lena’s work. 

‘Hm?’ Lena had gravitated towards the coffee maker in the corner of the room and was chugging down a cup. 

‘Oh um...if you have any - uh, y’know - altercations or wanna redesign it yourself I totally understa-‘ lena began. 

‘I love it.’ Kara shut Lena’s insecurities up. ‘Tell me more.’ 

Even though Lena seemed like the confident one, she was really insecure about her works, constantly being criticized by heroes if something doesn’t work right, or heroes wanting to design a suit themselves. Kara was genuinely interested in Lenas process. 

‘Well...um…’ Lena didn’t know where to begin, no one ever asked about her works. 

‘..I’ve made it slightly thicker while keeping it light-weight due to a honeycomb design between the layers. The boots -‘ Lena stops talking when she thinks she hears someone coming their way. Hearing the same footsteps, Kara’s quirk activates, grabbing Lena and dragging both of them into a nearby closet in a blur. 

The two were pressed against each other while hiding from the curfew guard. The tension wore off when he left. There was an awkward pause before Lena spoke. 

‘A closet? Really?’ Lena’s voice was that of a shout-whisper. 

‘Oh I’m sorry I couldn’t think of the least cliche hiding spot for us. My quirk doesn’t give me much time to think ok? It’s called ‘reflex’ for a reason.’ Kara sarcastically replied. 

‘...getting out of the closet would be a good idea right about now.’ Lena wisely scolded. 

As the two get out of the cramped space, they try - in vain - to not make the situation more awkward than it already was. 

As the two make their way to their downs, ready to forget the night. 

‘Y’know I keep forgetting we’re neighbors.’ Kara said with a laugh. 

‘I hope this doesn’t change anything. I mean.’ Kara paused for a moment. 

‘We’re still going to the Gala on Friday. G’night.’ With that lena lazily shut the door. 

Kara herself went to bed, focusing on her ‘date’ with lena at the end of the week. 

END.


	2. ‘Going Beyond’ Part II. ‘..by giving it everything you've got...’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new friends go to attend the pro-hero gala as they wrestle with their nerves.

Friday.  
8PM.  
Friday.  
Morning of Pro-Hero Gala. 

Lena awake from her broken sleep. She’d gotten 5 hours tops. She was about to fall into her normal morning ‘routine’, which involved - if she’s gonna be honest with herself - involved getting coffee for herself. She was interrupted by a noise outside her window. Peering out, she saw Kara with retired Pro-Hero Gran Tarino. The two were using their quirks at such a speed that Lena had a hard time keeping track of them. The heroes disappeared into streaks of color. 

To her surprise, Kara was wearing the pro-hero costume she’d designed for her earlier in the week at this time in the day (which was about 5:30 AM). Even though she could barely keep up, she could still tell Gran Tarino wasn’t going easy on Kara - he never knew how to hold back. It was hard to watch Kara getting her ass beat blind. Not being to take anymore of the sight, Lena left her room for the workshop - giving herself at least an hour to herself. 

Her work was like meditation to her, letting her zone out from the cut-throat world she lives in and focus. This time - however - her work was replaced by a dress for herself. She’d been putting it off all week and now it’s caught up on her. Laughing to herself, she found it ironic the predicament she was in. She always knew what other people wanted, but not herself.  
Spending the next hour, she went through at least a dozen designs of her dress. The designs ranged from flashy to modest. She debated whether or not to ‘stay in the shadows’ as it were. She was used to that. Her phone went off just in time to convince her what to do. 

Kara: ‘I can’t wait to see you tonight :)’ 

Kara was clearly looking forward to what Lena would wear. Lena set pretty high standards for her work, some would argue she was ‘too hard’ on herself. She didn’t care, now all she had to do was meet Kara’s expectations…

Meanwhile. 

Kara had thrown her phone in a state of panic after sending that last text. 

Was she a little too forward? Did she say too much too soon? 

She stared at the phone on the bed for a period of time, before being startled when it went off from a text.

It was from Lena.

‘Can wait to see you too! Could we meet up early for some pictures? Bring your hero suit as well ;)’. 

‘Sure.’ 

LATER 

Kara arrived at Lena’s house off-campus, which was much more sizable than her own. Lena had explained they’d bought it from the Yaoyorozu family a few years back. 

Kara arrived at the door a few minutes before she was supposed to. Before she could knock the door, Lena had flung it open revealing her in her dress for the night. 

Lena had chosen a sleek black dress + jacket combo. 

‘H-hi Kara! You look lovely.’ 

Kara did not feel lovely in the presence of Lena. Kara had chosen to wear a modest blue dress, nothing too flashy. Lena on the other hand…was a goddess amongst mortals. 

The two began walking to the gala, living in a metropolis had it’s perks - including living within walking distance of everything. 

‘Did you bring your suit?’ Lena asked with much curiosity. 

‘Yeah!’ 

Kara holds her purse up, implying it was folded into it. 

‘...why?’ 

‘I made another one.’ Lena said with a smirk, almost a teasing Kara. 

‘Oh? Did you now?’ 

‘Hold out your hand.’ 

Kara did as instructed. 

Lena proceeded to take off one of her bracelets she was wearing, it being a bit more ‘high tech’ than the rest. Holding Kara’s hand in hers, Lena put the bracelet on Kara’s wrist. 

‘T-thanks Lena.’ Kara said examining the piece of ‘jewelry’’. 

‘Press that button.’ Lena said pointing to the big blue button on the face of it. 

Again, following Lena’s command, she did as she was told. 

With a quick ‘SHINK’ her pro-hero suit materialized onto her. The suit now extended down to her arms, with the same silver & black color scheme as before. No cape this time around. The cargo pants are replaced with an under armor-like material with an integrated honeycomb design to keep her agile.

‘It’s nanotech, you like it?’ Lena said with an self-impressive smug. 

Nanotech?! Kara knew the Luthor’s were notorious geniuses, but not that smart. 

‘Lena. I - uh.’ Kara was at a loss for words for such a cool gift. 

‘If you press it again, it folds back.’ 

Kara hit the button on her wrist, and within no more than 2 seconds the suit had folded up back into the stylish watch band. 

By this time, the two were 5 minutes away from the Gala. 

‘Hey we have time…’ Lena suggested.

‘Yeah..thats ni-‘ 

Before Kara could finish her sentence, Lena had pulled her by her hand into a nearby alleyway. 

‘Lena! I -‘ Kara exclaimed. Lena was so forward, not that she minded. Lena currently had her pinned by her wrists against a wall in the quiet alley, before she could respond Lena had locked her lips with Kara - quickly turning into a passionate session with Kara putting her hand on the back of Lena’s neck & kissing back just as passionately. 

After a few moments, Lena pulled back. 

‘I - I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t..’ Lena was on the brink of tears. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, but the consistent feeling was that of guilt. She felt unbelievably guilty. 

‘Lena. It’s ok. I liked it.’ Kara tried to reassure Lena, who at the moment was stammering trying to find the right words to reconcile. Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and begins to guide them both to the gala. 

Lena couldn’t shake her guilt, she’d try her best to enjoy the gala as best she coulld, but still. 

Unbeknownst to her, Kara was going to return the favor. 

To be concluded.,,,


	3. 'let's go Beyond...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned when Kara joins Lena at the Pro-hero Gala....

As Lena & Kara enter the Gala, they catch the eyes of most of the people they pass by. Lena has to ‘coach’ Kara to not pose because its ‘Cooler if you don’t’. Lena - having connections - doesn’t fangirl as kara does when she meets pro-heroes. Kara never thought she’d meet pro-heroes like Best Jeanist, Deku and Kachann. 

While Kara was fulfilling her dreams, Lena’s own mind was consumed what happened an hour earlier. She was shocked when she was pulled out of her mind when a loud ‘I AM. HERE!’ Behind her from Deku - the successor of One For All. Kara’s sister was short behind. 

‘Oh hi lena!’ Alex said joyfully, a red aura pulsing around her, showing signs of her own version (and use) of One For All. 

‘H-hey Kara.’ It was awkward for Lena to talk to Alex, as what she did to Kara a few hours earlier. 

‘What’s up?’ Alex said, her tone being quite ‘mascuiline’. Kara had said her sister was always more confident and was teased as a child for being ‘too much like a boy’. It was probably what made her right for One for All, being humble and knowing the value of strength. 

‘Oh it’s nothin..these events always make me nervous y’know?’. Lena replied as joyfully as she could. 

‘Well..I gotta go back to the field! Gotta stay Plus Ultra y’know!’ Alex ended the conversation before disappearing into a red blur. 

‘Sorry about my sister.’ Kara starts to apologize profusely. 

‘No-no Kara, it’s fine. She’s sweet.’ 

‘Yea…’ Kara’s eyes drift to the floor, her voice being not nearly as enthusiastic as it once was a few moments prior. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Lena’s comforting Kara the best she can, with a hand on her back. 

Kara stays silent, choosing to mindlessly walk - not paying Lena any mind. Lena followed her around the place. Kara’s focus went up and down as she paced, as if she was trying to find something. 

‘Kara? What’s wrong?’ Lena asked her attentively. 

Kara’s hand visibly shakes at lena’s question as she’s holding back tears. 

“Kara?’ Lena. tries to pull Kara back to reality.  
‘Why her? Can’t I just be me?’ Kara’s voice is barely above a whisper, but Lena hears it as loud as a roar. 

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ 

‘MY SISTER DAMMIT!’ Kara shouts as she whirls around revealing her reddened face, now covered in tears. 

‘IS THAT WHY Y-YOU INVITED ME? HUH. B-BECAUSE I’M ALEX DANVER’S SISTER, NOT KARA DANVERS.’ 

Kara’s struggling to keep her compusure as her voice cracking betrays her. 

‘That’s now-’ 

‘Fuck. You.’ Kara’s voice is frighteningly calm. Kara manages to keep her composure for a few more mere moments before she can’t hold her emotions, in a desperate attempt to hide them, she bolts through the nearest door - her quirk activating without her even being aware of it. 

Lena stands with herself in the middle of the empty, vast room before holding her waist and crying herself. 

\---BACK TO KARA---

Kara isn’t even sure where she’s going, but she’s going FAST. The streak of color blocks her view if she’s not focusing on her quirk, but when she comes to, she finds herself in her childhood home in Midvale. Kara swears the place is getting darker despite the sun on the horizon. A loud thud shortly follows. 

\--HOURS LATER---

Kara jolts up from the couch she finds herself on - the living room. The smell of fresh coffee fills the air as a comforting voice follows it. 

‘Morning sweetie.’ 

‘Mom?’ 

Eliza danvers, the ‘Hero’s Hero’ as it were, always had time for her daughters. 

‘What’s going on hun?’ She asked as she always had when Kara & Alex were younger as she sat in the empty space on the couch.  
Kara, however, remained silent. Not to give her mother the silent treatment, but because Eliza would hear the beginnings of her sobbing. 

‘Whoever she is, let her know how much you love her.’ 

‘I didn’t even tell you I’m gay.’ Kara said with a chuckle, her voice cracking. 

‘I don’t need you to.’ Eliza had the foresight of a prophet. 

As the mid-day progresses, Eliza - slowly but surely - is able to help Kara. Understand her fight with Lena and how to resolve it,. 

‘What if she stays mad at me?’ A panicking Kara asks. 

‘And? You can’t control her emotions, and that’s how divorces start. You need to let her know how you feel. If she stays mad, so be it, don’t worry about things you can’t control.’ 

Kara could always trust Eliza’s advice, her eyes had a glint of wisdom, but not age to them. 

‘How?’ 

Eliza paused for a moment at Kara’s question. 

‘Tomorrow, walk into school and pretend it didn’t happen. At the end of the day, tell her how you feel - about Alex and about her.’

‘Then what?’

‘If she says nothing, wish her goodnight. If something else happens, then I don’t know. Kara, sweetie, you’ll be fine. You’re not SIr Nighteye, you can’t predict the future.’ 

‘Thanks mom.’ 

Kara decides to stay the night, for her Eliza’s sake. 

END


	4. Plus ULTRA!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seeks out the help of Pro-hero Shoto's intern: Nia Nal AKA Dreamer's help. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Nia sees her friend in need and 'saves' her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Quarantine has given me no excuse not to write. 
> 
> Gonna try to post every other day now. 
> 
> Plus Ultra!

THE NEXT DAY. 

Kara made her way back to the dorms. She’d spent her morning thinking about her plan to apologize to lena. She’d thought of how she acted during the big night. How she must’ve made the situation worse, how she could have done it differently. None of that mattered now. All she had to do was try her best to make up to Lena. 

It was winter. The Snow covered the campus in a thin, even layer of white. The faculty were setting up for christmas activities. The school was going to have a christmas party before the year was over - luckily the gala was just before the snow fell. 

Walking into the lounge of the dorms, where all the rooms interconnected, Kara saw no one but her classmate Nia Nal. Nia’s quirk was similar to Nighteyes, but she isn’t restricted by a 24 hour reset. 

‘Oh hey Kara!’ Nia enthusiastically called out to her friend. She was on her laptop, covering herself in a blanket. Getting up to hug her, Kara could see she was wearing parts of a new suit.

‘New suit?’ 

‘Oh? Oh yeah! Lena was doing re-designs for everyone as a sort of early christmas thing! It’s not really a redesign as a recolor!’ 

Lena. Just who she was looking for. 

‘Christmas-themed I take it?’ 

‘Isn’t she the best?’ 

‘Uh yeah...about lena...is she in today?’ 

‘Ugh, Where has she not been. She’d been in the studio all morning!’ 

‘Is she making open appointments?’ Kara was trying her best to subtly see a way to see Lena. 

‘Yeah! Go get your present before the end of the day!’ Nia checked her phone. 

‘Hey, it’s almost lunch. Come with me!’ 

‘Uh...sure...what the hell.’ 

As the two made their way to the cafeteria, Nia could tell Kara’s mind was somewhere else. Kara’s eyes were glued to the ground. 

‘What’s up Kara?’ Nia was trying to help her friend without being snoopy about it. 

‘Uh? Oh it’s nothing.’ 

‘That means there’s an it that’s bothering you.’ 

Damn. Nia was good. 

‘Damn, you’re good.’ Kara said with a slight chuckle. Kara paused before continuing. She explained the whole thing. How she felt from her crush on Lena to her jealousy of her sister. It’s not really that kara was jealous of Alex, but she wanted nothing but Lena’s attention that night. She went on to tell Nia how she needed to reconcile with Lena, and that she needed something to really make it up to her. 

Nia stopped in her tracks, physically stopping Kara as well. She glanced around, making sure no one was within hearing range. 

‘Don’t tell anyone I’m about to tell you. Promise?’ Nia’s voice was above a whisper, yet strong like a general.

‘Ok.’ 

‘What Lena really loves is...Ice Skating.’ 

‘Really?’ 

The two continued their walk, making sure not to raise suspicions. They made it through the lunch rush without mentioning anything else about it. The tension between them could’ve been cut with a knife. 

They made it back to their dorms: it was saturday evening and no classes were planned. Kara intended to do her homework tomorrow, so no homework either. 

Nia joined Kara in her dorm, allowing them the necessary level of privacy they desired. 

As soon as Kara’s door clicked in, Nia explained her plan to Kara. 

‘Nia...how the hell am I gonna make a rink?’ 

‘Look, I’m interning with Shoto, I could ask him a favor to help make the rink.’  
‘I don’t know nia…’ Kara’s voice trailed as she fidgeted more. ‘He’s like the #2 hero right now, I’m sure he’s busy.’ 

Kara’s eyes were glued to the bed she was sitting on, not seeing Nia on the phone. 

‘Yeah..uh huh. Thanks shoto!’ 

Kara’s eyes snapped up to her. 

‘You didn’t even listen to a word I said….did you?’ 

‘Huh? Sorry, but if you really want that girls heart, ya fight for it.’ 

Nia’s eyes were so full of determination, it was like she was fighting a villain. Kara’s eyes wandered around the floor, letting Nia’s words hit her. 

‘Ok, lets do it!’ 

‘plus...ULTRA!!’ Both said as they raised their fists in the air. 

As the sun settled, Pro-Hero Shoto had joined the pair. 

‘Thanks for doing this for us shoto!’ 

‘No problem.’ Shoto replied without any enthusiasm as he continued to make the rink out of the empty lot. 

‘Y’know, there’s a rumour this is how shoto won over Creati’s heart.’ Nia leaned into Kara’s ear, thinking Shoto couldn’t hear them. 

‘It’s true.’ Shoto blantaly replied, not stopping his work. He’d make massive ice structures before shaping it with his fireside. 

As they waited for Shoto to finish up, Kara went back inside the dorms, up to Lena’s door. 

Kara stood now at Lena’s door. She didn’t see her on her way through the dorms, and the studio closes at 5pm, so - by process of elimination - Lena had to be in her dorm. Kara waited in anticipation after she knocked for a reply. 

Silence. 

‘Lena? It’s me. Kara. Look, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday, can you let me make it up to you?’ Kara got deafening silence as a reply. 

‘I brought coffee on my way here.’ 

Kara could hear scuffling, and various things being knocked over before the door opened. 

Lena opened the door - it looked like she hadn’t slept in weeks. From what Kara could see from this angle, Lena’s room was basically a second development studio. The room was covered from wall-to-wall in blueprints. The blueprints ranged from hero suits to accessories to already existing suits, and others so out-of-this-world crazy that Kara wasn’t sure if it would ever be made. In the corner were half-finished projects, with her desk covered in materials. 

‘Coffee?’ was all lena said when opening the door. 

‘Please? I wanna show ya something.’ Kara was basically begging at this point as she handed Lena the coffee thermos in her hand. Lena sighed, maybe I do need a break she thought as she glanced back at her room. 

‘Ok. but I wanna get back to work. No more than an hour.’ 

‘Deal.’

As they walk through the dorms, Kara tried to break the ice. 

‘L..lena...I’m sorry a..about last night.’ 

Kara wanted to say more, but the deafening silence got heavier. She didn’t know Lena could do it, but lena made the silence heavier. 

‘Yeah. You should be.’ Lena muttered out, her voice was stern and cold towards Kara. 

‘I’m still really mad about what happened. I talked you up so so much. I admire you so so much. I don’t care about Alex or Deku - they were there for publicity, because it looked good. I invited you, rooted for you.’ Lena’s voice wavered, but she still kept it cold towards Kara as they walked down the stairs. 

‘...whatever this is, it better be worth it.’ Lena spat out as she took a wip of her coffee. 

‘Coffee’s good though.’ Lena continued, trying to find even the slightest of silver linings.  
Kara stopped walking, turning towards Lena. 

‘Lena, Before we go any further, can you do me a favor?’ 

‘Sure’ lena shrugged.

‘Can you close your eyes?’ 

Lena huffed out, closing her eyes in the process. Kara lightly took Lena’s hand in hers. 

‘Are we going outside?’ Lena’s voice had a hint of 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Lemme grab my coat.’ 

‘I got it.’ Kara rushed towards Lena’s dorm and anticipated searching through the piles of projects that bled into each other. Thankfully, she didn’t have to parkour her way to find her jacket. The jacket, which was long and tan in color - was draped over Lena’s chair. It was clearly of high quality, with an almost velvet feeling to it. Jogging over to Lena, She wrapped her ‘date’ in the jacket. The gesture made Kara’s heart jump, it felt traditional, chivalrous even. 

Lena with her jacket and coffee, blindly entrusted Kara once again. As Kara guided the pair outside, she could’ve sworn Lena could feel her heartbeat through her pulse in her hand. 

The cold breeze became even colder when it caught the loose surface of the rink, carrying the chilled wind through the air. 

‘Jeez, I knew it snowed but - ‘ 

‘Ok. open.’ kara said, cutting Lena off. 

Opening her eyes, she instantly pulls her hands to her mouth in awe. Shoto and Nia had left the area before the pair had come out - giving the ‘couple’ some privacy. 

‘Kara...how’d….’ Lena couldn’t say anymore. She drifted towards the structure. 

Kara didn’t answer, letting Lena soak in the sight before her. The rink was fairly small - since it was only intended for the two of them. 

Kara went over to the corner of the rink, where she instructed Nia to buy & hide the skates. 

Proud of ya dreamer. Kara thought as she retrieved them. She also started up the schools stereo system - UA hadn’t updated it for years, so it was easy for shoto to help them out - to play Kara’s custom playlist. The song of choice? 

Little Wanderer - Death Cab For Cutie. 

‘Here’ Kara grabbed Lena out of her gaze. 

As they laced their skates, Kara’s heart raced up again. Lena also tied hers, since she hadn’t thought that far.

Yeah, she went through the trouble of making an ice rink and didn’t know how to skate. Lena’s fingers danced as they locked Kara into the skates. 

‘There, done!’ Lena said with a smile. When their eyes met, Kara felt all the air leave her. They were so so close. She could feel Lena’s breath on her. It was a mix of a cool mint that was being threatened by the coffee Kara gave her earlier. 

Lena also held her position kneeling in front of Kara for a moment, 

‘K...ara.’ Lena breathed out as her eyes drifted to Kara’s lips. 

Like a spell, Kara’s mind went blank. All the doubts, fears and worries went away. She was here. Now. in the present, with lena, Kara leaned down to connect to Lena - who was leaning up to meet with her. 

..you’re my wanderer, little wanderer. Off across the sea. You’re my wanderer, little wanderer. Won’t you wander back to me? 

The kiss was brief, but the spark between them was no less tangible. 

‘Sorry.’ Lena was quick to apologize, turning her face away to hide her involuntary blushing. 

‘What for?’ Kara said, comforting her date. ‘Now, teach me how to skate.’ 

‘Y-you don’t?..’ Lena gave out a slight chuckle as she almost chastised Kara, but didn’t want to be elitist about it. ‘ok...Follow me.’ 

They’d been skating for the past 15 minutes, during which Lena hadn’t let go of Kara’s hand. Lena was surprised how quickly Kara picked things up. Kara eventually floated effortlessly across the smooth ice. She looked flawless.

Kara couldn’t help but notice Lena out of the corner of her eye as she tried her best to not fall. 

‘I really should’ve practised’ She thought to herself. But from what Kara could gather, she was doing well. 

‘You’re doin’ good there.’ 

‘Huh? Oh thanks!’ 

Lena had nothing more to say, but she kept staring at the blonde before her, admiring how the light of the moon reflected off the ace - illuminating Kara in a beautiful other-worldly glow. 

‘What’s up?’ Kara took notice of Lena’s staring. 

‘It’s nothing.’ Lena responded without even thinking of her words, she kept her eyes - and mind - on Kara. 

Gently slowing down, Lena gracefully swung the girl in front of her. The distinct sound of the skates cutting the ice as she did so. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck Following the move, Kara put her arms around Lena’s waist. 

....That someone’s gotta be the lighthouse, and that someone’s gotta be me.  
I hope your absence makes us grow fonder.I hope we always feel the same.

The two were silent. Letting the music wash over them. As the song about distant lovers reuniting continued, Lena found herself growing more sleepy. Lena got closer to Kara, resting her head on her shoulder. Kara drifted backwards, letting the song end, leading into the next. She couldn’t care about what was gonna play, she just cared about the girl in front of her. 

Lets hope this makes up for it. Kara thought as she tried desperately to make the moment last forever. 

This makes up for it. Lena thought before letting sleep catch her. 

Kara stayed out there for half-hour before carrying the girl back to the dorms, letting her properly rest. The movement lightly woke Lena, conscious enough to form thoughts. 

Lena saw the last light of the doorway disappear as kara left the room for her own dorm. 

‘Goodnight, Hero.’ Lena softly whispered to herself before drifting back to sleep. 

END.


End file.
